


A Strange Alice

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: A request I got on Tumblr.





	A Strange Alice

You grunt as you ran headlong into a trashcan toppling into alley grime. You slipped trying to get back up finally gaining traction to speed off again. You had screwed up, fatally. The Commissioner, as in your boss, personally, has asked you to track down a ‘wildcard’ threat to the city. To help the Bat as he takes care of the bigger, badder threats, you get to take out the smaller, least threatening scumbags of Gotham. 

You underestimated this guy. He snuffed your partner in a matter of minutes leaving you to scurry in the dark pathways filled with muck and who knows what. You ram into a brick wall trying to turn onto the main road. Any form of open light is your savior right now, backup can easily find you. If they find you…

You wheeze tripping into the LED lighting of the streetlight, you whip around to face the alley you came from. Your chest is burning from lack of oxygen, your legs are shaking from the panic and work you put into them. You stare at the pitch black mouth of the alley as if expecting the Joker’s corpse to crawl out of the darkness. You would have preferred that instead of facing…

“There you are, Alice!” A deranged voice called out from directly behind you. You let out the most embarrassing scream you have ever mustered from your throat. You nearly topple over from how fast you spun around to face your target: The Mad Hatter.

From the files, and how he looked, you had expected never expected the worst out of this guy. Short, barely reaching your chest, five o’clock shadow to rival the Bat’s, highly unkempt red hair so filthy it appears black. His green patchy coat barely touched the ground covering same colored pants and stained white sweater vest. Rusty brown speckled the man before you forcing the memories of your partner to flood your mind. 

You and your partner finally got a huge tip off that Tetch would be in his old hat shop. The two of you went in with no backup, a rookie mistake on your part. You had noticed that your partner had been wearing a new set of glasses, but you figured they were new prescriptions. Once inside, you did find Tetch behind the counter. He was not phased at your guns trained on him.

“Alice, you shouldn’t play with guns!” The Mad Hatter giggled resting his chin in his gloved hands like a lovesick teen. 

“Enough games, sicko!” Your partner shouted cocking his gun. “Come from the counter and put your hands on your head!” 

“The people you surround yourself with is appalling!” Tetch continued a frown replacing the mischievous smile he had. “I think you would be better without them.”

“Are you deaf? I said, put your hands on your head, motherfuc-” Your partner goes silent. You glance at him trying to keep an eye on Tetch. He’s still like a flesh statue.

“Hey!” You called until you see his gun move. Your eyes grew wide as your partner faced the gun to his own head. “No!” You tried to stop him, but it was too late. Blood splattered you and your target as your partner’s head practically exploded. You froze watching his body drop dead at your feet, then you see it. A chip at the temples on the frames of his glasses. A cock of a gun had you running out the shop.

The memory caused bile to almost erupt from your stomach, but somehow you managed to steel your nerves in front of this mad man. You are panting through your nose staring down at Tetch. He’s smiling up at you as if he didn’t just kill a good man.

“Alice,” Tetch coos causing a shiver to snake down your spine. Why is he calling you Alice? You’re not even a girl! Is he that far gone in the head? “No more running now.”

You are about to step back when you realize that your body isn’t moving. You grunt at the numb sensation spreading from your thighs to your feet. You couldn’t even control your arms to swing at Tetch as he stepped forward. You feels his body heat in contrast to the cool night air when he came close enough.

“My mole did so wonderfully!” Tetch praises fingering your GCPD jacket at the chest area travelling down to the zipper. Your is body shaking from attempting to gain control, Batman made it look so easy. “Planting my devices on you to lead you to my tea party! That cop wasn’t invited, of course, he would have ruined our fun.”

You stand rigid as you feel his hands travel further south resting on your thighs. The touch alone got a response, the adrenaline got your blood pumping enough for your body to jump start. The Hatter’s thumbs drawing circles on your inner thighs had you grind your teeth to stop a groan from bubbling out. To your shock, you feel yourself grow hard earning an insane giggle from the small man.

“I think you agree too!”


End file.
